A Family For Tabby
by acebear
Summary: The title says it all
1. Chapter 1

A Family For Tabby

don't own anything just this work of fiction

Tony walked into his living room with some popcorn and beer he was just about to sit down when he heard a knock at the door. So he set the popcorn and beer on the table and went and answered the door. He smiled once he saw who it was . She pulled him into a hug and kissed his cheek before taking his hand and taking him over to the couch. Once they got over to the couch she pushed him onto the couch and got on top of him . She starts kissing him deep he kisses back deeper . They stayed there making out for a while until they needed air . Once they got they're breathing back she got off him and he sat up so she could sit down . But she decided to sit in his lap to witch he wasn't going to complain about he loved her more then words could say.

After laying her head on his shoulder for a few she moves her head to look at him. He looks back at her and says Abs babe what's wrong ? She doesn't say anything but gets up and takes his hand and leads him to his bedroom . After getting there she started kissing him deep . He kissed her back deeper as he started taking their cloths off. Once they were completely naked he didn't waste any time picked her up and taking her to his bed . After getting to the bed and he was on top of her they parted so they could get their breath back before continuing . It didn't take long before their breath was back and she was kissing his neck as he entered her. They moaned together as he trusted deeper and faster into her . After a few more thrusts she flipped them over and she started riding him . He was licking and sucking on her boobs when they finally came together .

After getting their breath back she got off him and they cuddled tile they fell asleep. Abby was the first one to wake up so she took a shower then went to cook them something to eat before they had to go into work. It wasn't much longer after she had started cooking that Tony was in the doorway watching her while thinking about everything they had been through over the years. He smiled then went over to his bag and got out a little box then went back to the spot he in the door way but this time he was on down on one knee . She turned around after finishing cooking and plating to the sight of him in the door way . She set the plates back down and walked over to him that is when he opened the box to reveal a beautiful ring . He then asked her to marry him to witch she said yes . Once he got a yes he picked her up spun her around a few times before kissing her and putting the ring on her finger .

One Month Later

Abby had just walked back into her lab when her cell went off she looked at the number and started freaking out but by the 3nd ring had calmed down long enough to answer the call. She smiled and asked the lady on the other line if this was for real this time and the lady said yes and that her and Tony should get to the hospital as soon as they could . Abby said OK that she would tell him and that they would be there as soon as they could Soon they hung up the phone as soon as she did she got some results came up on her screen she smiled even more then she printed out the results and then went up to see Tony . Once she got up to the bullpen she ran over to him and gave him a hug . After hugging her back Tony said hey babe what's up . She just kept smiling for a few moments before saying I have 2 big things to tell you and your going to be very happy .

He smiled back and said what id it seeing how happy she was . She then said Hope called and said we should come to the hospital and someone picked us . He looked at her in shock for a moment or two trying to get his head around the fact that someone had actually picked them . He then asked her if this was real because last time because last time the person backed out . She then said yes Hope said this time is for real . They hugged one more time before saying that they needed to go get things times 3 . Tony looked at her in confusion for a few moments then he said why three she then said Hope said the lady had twins . Tony then asked again so why everything times 3 she then said this might make more since she handed him the paper she printed out . He took it and read it a few times before finally understanding . He then kissed her deep and said this is the best day of my life for us to finally start the family we have been trying for for months to have . She then said so what are we waiting for let's go get our girls .

It didn't take them long to get to the hospital Hope met them outside . They walked in together they went over to the nursery where all the babies were . Hope then pointed out the Twin girls that they would be getting and asked them what they were going to name the girls Tony and Abby looked at each other for a moment then said Kate and Kelly . Hope then asked if they were ready to sign the papers to make the girls officially theirs . They said yes as soon as Hope finished her sentence so they went over to the nurses station and Hope got out the papers . Once the papers were done they went back over to the window to look at their girls again . They couldn't believe that two of the beautiful baby girls in that room were actually theirs . Abby finally said after a few moments that she thinks that they will be good big sisters to their little brother or sister .

A/n stopping this one here if you guys have any ideas for middle names for Kate and Kelly and what gender would you like for the 3nd baby and if boy what would you like his name to be or if you want another girl what her name should be .

Please review and thanks for reading

yours Always

Acebear


	2. Chapter 2

A Family For Tabby Chapter 2

don't own anything but this work of fiction

I would like to thank Smush68 for the name help

A few days later Kate Jennifer and Kelly Leann's homecoming

Abby was in the back seat the the girls as Tony drove they had just left the hospital they were on their way to Ncis to have everyone on team Gibbs meet the two newest members . It took them longer to get to Ncis then normal because Tony was driving like 20mph . It took them about 30 mins for a 15 min drive . After getting there finally Tony got out Kelly he had to take the car seat and base out so Abby could get out . Once she was out he put the base back in and put Kelly back in the car just long enough to take her out of her car seat . While Tony was doing that Abby went on the other side and got Kate out of her car seat . Tony walked over to Abby after he shut the door they stood there for a few moments just looking back from each other to both of the girls soon Tony broke the silence by saying they should prob get in there our lunch is over she nodded and said OK but they are going into my office once everyone has meet them . Tony understood since they had set up a little place in her office for them the night they signed the papers .

It didn't take them long to walk into the bullpen Just as the doors opened and they were about to step out is when they heard Gibbs say it was nice of Tony to join them not knowing that Tony wasn't alone . They walked off the elevator once they were off they looked down at the girls again just then Gibbs, Tim and Ziva all stood up to see what was going on . Once they saw Tony , Abby and the girls Gibbs was the first one to walk over to them . While Ziva and Tim looked at each other for a moment before fallowing Gibbs over . Once Gibbs was in front of them he asked Them were the girls came from that is when Abby looked up at Gibbs and said we Adopted them a few days ago today they were allowed to leave the hospital .

After a few moments of talking Abby asked Gibbs if he wanted to hold Kate him not knowing either of the girls names yet . He said yes and she handed Kate to him . She smiled as she saw him with her Gibbs then asked her what Kate's name was she said KJ witch stands for Kate Jennifer . Gibbs then looked over at Ziva who was now holding Kelly he then asked what the other ones name was and Abby well hand Tim Kate and Ziva could you hand her to Gibbs . Ziva and Gibbs did as they were told then Abby finally told Gibbs after he was holding Kelly that her name was Kelly Leann after his daughter and himself and that from what she could see is that Kelly was going to be the girl version of him someday because she already has his attitude . Hearing that Abby and Tony named one of their girls after him and Kelly made Gibbs cry with happiness . Tony then looked at Abby and said there are still two people who need to see these two and she said then call Ducky and tell him to come up here with Jimmy . Tony nodded and then took out his phone and called Ducky.

It didn't take long for Ducky and Jimmy to get up to the bullpen . After they got out of the elevator and seeing everyone together with two babies Ducky asked who's babies they were to witch Tony took the lead this time and said well Ducky Abby and I would like you and Jimmy to met the newest members of the team . Ducky was about to say something but then his brain finally got what Tony was saying then he said oh well aren't they adorable and what are their names . Abby said Kelly Leann and Kate Jennifer . Ducky then said those are beautiful names knowing they named the girls after fallen loved ones well all but Kelly's Middle name he asked how they came up with it and she said well she is kinda named after Gibbs .

After everyone had met the girls Abby thought it was time for them to go to her office to put them down for a nap . So her and Tony took them down for a nap after putting the girls down they walked into the lab where Tony pulled her close and kissed her deep . She kissed him back deeper they stayed like that for a few moments just making out . Once they needed air and pulled apart she asked him if he could go back out to the car and get the diaper bag and her non caff pow she left . He said sure thing then kissed her one last time before leaving to go get them out of the car.

After he left she went and sat down in her office and just watching the girls sleep she still couldn't believe how lucky she had gotten over the last few years not only to have Tony but now the girls and in a few more months their baby growing inside her . She started crying thinking about it just then Tony came back and walked over to her and said here you go babe just then he noticed that she was crying he then asked her what was wrong . She said nothing is wrong that she had just been thinking about how lucky she was to have him and now their little family . After setting everything down he walked over to her and hugged her and said that he felt the same way and that he couldn't wait for the next two big events in their life together witch would be their wedding and later the birth of their unborn baby he just then Abby's cell went off and she saw It was her doctor's office . She picked it up after pressing one to confirm her appointment for next week she hung up the phone .

A/n Stopping this chapter here so what do u think and yes I have decided that the baby will be a boy and his name is going to be Jethro Jackson and thanks again to Smush68 for your help with the names I totally love them .

Please review and thanks for reading

Yours Always

Acebear


End file.
